The Heart Wants What it Wants
by JLaw13
Summary: Hogwarts: the world's most respected school of witchcraft and wizardry. Also a breeding ground for scandalous love affairs, teen pregnancy, and best of all, amazing friendships. Follow a band of familiar, loveable teenagers as they try to survive another year at magic school.
1. A Shocking Discovery

Tybalt's POV

I stood with my back against the door, breathing heavily. I could not believe what I had just seen. It had to be a mistake. Maybe I was hallucinating. Or it was someone else? But there was no mistaking that curly red hair…

I took a deep breath. This could actually be a good thing. It had been a while I had caused a scandal. It was already November and I hadn't done anything significant. People were starting to think I was losing my touch. It was time to get back in the game.

I ran back to the Slytherin common room, eager to find my best friend, Benedick. Seeing him lounging on the sofa lazily, I throw myself down into the chair across from him, excited to tell him what I saw.

"Ben! You will not believe what I just discovered!" I yelled.

"Calm down man. You nearly made me jump out of my skin." Benedick replied.

I smirk and say, "You won't be calm once you hear what I have to say"

"Well tell me instead of taunting me!" Benedick exclaimed.

"Ok, ok! You know how I have Herbology before Potions? Well, as I was just walking into the dungeon when I realized that I had left my quill in the classroom. So, like any normal person would, I made my way back to the classroom. And that's when I saw them. Together!"

"You saw who?" Benedick asked me impatiently.

"Cleo and Professor Longbottom!" I shout

"Excuse me?!"

"Cleo and Longbottom were making out in the classroom!"

"Are you f***ing kidding me?"

"Why would I joke about something so scandalous" I ask him. Why would he question me? We're best friends! I know what I'm saying sounds crazy, but why would I lie?

"What are we gonna do about it? Do we talk to her? She's our best friend!" Benedick asks me, worried.

"I don't think think we should say anything. We don't want to make it awkward. She would kill me if I said anything."

"I guess you're right. Anyway, did anything else remotely exciting happen in Herbology? I know how much you hate plants." Benedick questions me innocently.

I smirk, and tell him confidently "Yeah actually. I asked Lady out"

"About time you finally grow a pair!" Benedick exclaims mockingly.

"Oh shut up!"

"When are you guys meeting up?" he asks me.

"After lunch tomorrow at the astronomy tower"

He winks at me, "how romantic. You thinking of making a move on her?"

"Obviously. She's the hottest girl in our year."

BenedIck laughs, continuing on "You're nuts Tybalt. Anyway, I better head out. I've got detention again. Silly Desdemona just can't seem to take a joke."

"Shut up, you know you love it. You just can't keep your eyes off of Mona"

Benedick stands up, making his way out of the common room. I gather my stuff and start walking down to my room. I needed to plan what I my meeting tomorrow. I had to be ready for my "hang out" with Lady. She was the hottest girl I'd ever laid eyes on, and I was going to make her mine.


	2. Unexpected Romance

Cleo's POV

Today was one of our theory days in Herbology. As much as I enjoyed the class, and the professor, on days we were stuck inside doing theory, it was fairly sleep inducing. I stared forward, trying to keep my eyes on the professor. My professor. I stared into his blue-green eyes and lost myself in his clear powerful voice. Sometimes I forgot he was really mine. As I listen, my mind drifts out of herbology class and back to this past summer…

" _Cleo?"_

 _There was no mistaking that beautiful voice. I had been nothing short of obsessed with my Herbology professor for months now. I couldn't believe I was seeing him out of school. At least I looked decent today. I was wearing a pair of extremely short jean shorts, a pair of strappy sandals and a deep green halter crop top that perfectly complimented my pale skin, curly red hair, and bright green eyes._

" _Hello Professor Longbottom" I called out. As I turned to look at him, I noticed his eyes ever so subtly roll over my body and his sharp intake of breath. This gave me the confidence I needed to approach him._

"Cleo's my partner"

I was jolted out of my memory by Bea's voice. I didn't even know what we were partners for.

"Absolutely" I called out and grinned at my best friend. I mentally reminded myself to make sure that I asked her what we were partners for.

"Beatrice and Cleopatra, you two will be researching the use of Mandrake root" Neville said.

I gave him a thumbs up and moved myself over to Bea's desk to work. I worked fairly diligently for the rest of the period and when the class ended I told Bea I needed to stay behind to ask Professor Longbottom a question.

As soon as the classroom was empty, I moved forward to Neville's desk. He was sitting on it, and as I reached him, he wrapped his warm hands around my waist and pulled me in. He pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear and leaned in.

"Did you know" he whispered into my ear, "when you're deep in concentration, you bite your lip?"

My breath hitched as I tried to form a coherent reply.

"Do I?" I responded as nonchalantly as I could. "How interesting"

"It's incredibly distracting" he continued "How am I supposed to teach when all I'm thinking about is your lips?"

I exhaled and pressed my forehead against his. I didn't have an answer for him, I was too caught up in the feeling of his hands on my waist. He pulled one hand off of my back and moved it up to run his thumb against my bottom lip.

"Just take it easy on your lips love," he murmured "I'm rather fond of them."

And I was kissing him.

My hands tangled themselves in his hair and he pulled me closer to his chest. I lost myself in the feeling of his lips on mine. Seemingly as soon as it began, it ended.

"Sorry love," he stared deep into my eyes as he spoke, "the third year Herbology students will be in here soon and I don't want them to see me in such a compromising position."

I smiled, though I was devastated as he removed his hands from around me. I took a few steps back and smoothed my hair.

"11:00 tonight?" I said, "same place?"

He grinned and nodded his head. I gathered my bag and skipped out of the classroom, knowing he was watching me leave. I couldn't wait for tonight. Thank god I didn't have any more classes left today, so all I had to do was plan what to wear tonight.


	3. The Unwanted Girl

Juliet's POV

I sat on the windowsill. The girl's wing of the Hufflepuff dorm was dark, I was the only one. The sun shone mockingly through the large circular window pane. I could see quidditch players flying around on the green, and the care of magical creatures class chasing after knarls. I was supposed to be in arithmancy right now, but I didn't want to go. According to my older sister Rosalind, Professor Vector always gave loads of homework and honestly, numbers are boring. Who would even miss me? No one. No one ever even takes any notice of me. And on top of that I'm in Hufflepuff. Great. No one ever pays attention to Hufflepuffs. 'Hufflepuff is just there for the the ones they feel sorry for' my dad always says. My dad was in Slytherin and my mum was in Ravenclaw. My twin sister Ophelia is in Ravenclaw, so everyone loves her.

I slunk off the window and sat on the cool stone floor. After staring blankly into the dark abyss for a few minutes, the door creaked open letting in a flood of light. A golden head popped around the door. "Juliet?" The girl asked, squinting into the dim room. She flicked her wand and the candles around the room illuminated. Show off. As my eyes adjusted to the poisonously bright light I could see her a bit better. She was really pretty. I decided I hated her. I shrugged my shoulders, "yeah," I said. "Well what on earth do you think you're doing, twiddling your thumbs in here?" She said exasperatedly, "Professor Vector is not going to be happy." Who did this girl think she was? The headmistress? Besides, wasn't twiddling my thumbs, I was thinking about how awful my life is. This girl was probably at least a couple of years younger than me as well. Whilst Ophelia and my older sister Rosalind are overachieving, popular, and pretty, I am the one who can't even seem to hold a wand properly. As a result I've been kept back. I went through third year last year and now I don't know anyone in my year. It's so embarrassing. I'm just surprised I haven't been expelled yet. Really, I should be in an even lower year, but my dad bribed the school AND my mum's the professor of potions.

"Fine, I'm coming." I murmured, getting up.

"No you are not." The girl said. I loathed this girl. Could she just make up her mind?

"Um, who are you?" I asked. I knew I didn't have to sound so rude, but I didn't care - I already have no friends, and I certainly don't want her appreciation.

"My name is Hermia." She said. "Now for heaven's sake, come on!" She added exasperatedly.

I was about to resign myself and go with Hermia, but then I stopped myself.

"No." I said.

"What?" Hermia shook her golden mane. "Fine. If you want to fail and get in trouble and possibly even expelled, fine. You can stay right here." And with that she strode off, her slightly high heeled school shoes echoing down the hallway. She hadn't even closed the door.

I couldn't believe I'd won. I'd won. Of course I had, why should I take orders from these puny little third years?

I was just settling back down when the bell went. I had Herbology now with Professor Longbottom. I supposed I should go. I didn't want to make an enemy of all the teachers, and Professor Longbottom was decent enough.


	4. A Surprising Invitation

Lady's POV

I slumped as low in my seat as I could and tried to fall asleep. Herbology was boring by itself so why would anyone want to make it even more boring by just teaching theory. It's literally just plants. I could feel my eyes beginning to droop when suddenly Professor Longbottom rapped on his desk.

"Lady! Are you with us?" I rolled my eyes. He was the only teacher who hadn't given up on me yet. Why couldn't he just accept that I was never going to care?

"Wide awake, professor," I said, injecting as much sarcasm as humanly possible into my voice. "This class is fascinating."

"Excellent," he said and went back to talking about mandrake stamens or something. I let my mind drift over my other classmates. I hated all of them. They were all so annoying and shallow. I stared at a red-headed girl… what was her name again? Theo or Cleo or something like that. She was staring at the professor with rapt attention and this weird smile on her face. It looked like she had a concussion. I glanced over at Tybalt without turning my head. He was staring at her too, but he his expression was totally different. He had that look he gets when he's plotting something. I wondered what it was. I couldn't remember the last time he had started some drama. I was beginning to think he was as boring as everyone else. Tybalt seemed to notice my staring and turned to look at me. I quickly looked away, cheeks burning.

I was beginning to drift off again when I felt something touch my shoulder. I almost jumped out of my seat.

"Is everything okay over there, Lady?" Longbottom asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, perfect, professor," I snapped, hiding the crumpled up piece of paper that had just hit me in the palm of my hand. I waited until he was back to talking about mandrake venom to open it up under my desk.

 _Meet me after lunch tomorrow. Astronomy tower._

 _\- Tybalt_

I sucked in my breath to keep from gasping. Tybalt wanted to see me? I knew what that meant. I'd heard enough rumours to know what a secret meeting alone with Tybalt would lead to. It seemed every girl in the school had gone to one. But this felt different. Something about the look in his eyes seemed almost playful, warm. Like he was challenging me. Like he knew all my secrets. Like we were the same. I got so lost in those deep brown eyes, that the rest of class flew by. I barely even noticed when the bell rang.


	5. An Unwelcome Revelation

Hamlet's POV

I watched Ophelia apply a final coat of makeup. She made a face at me. "How do I look?"

"Perfect," I said, even though she looked the exact same as she always did. I tried not to think about where she was going and who is she was going with.

She smiled. "Thanks, Hamlet."

"Where are you guys meeting?" I asked as casually as possible. _What was I doing?_

"By the lake. Walk with me?"

"Of course, my Lady" I agreed, taking her arm elbows, "I shall take you to your prince." ignoring my mind screaming angry disapproval and threatening warnings.

We walked in silence down Ravenclaw Tower towards the castle grounds. I tried to ignore the raging argument going on in my head.

 _This is such a bad idea!_

 _Don't be ridiculous… I'm just walking with my friend who happens to be going to a date._

 _Really? Cause it seems like you're trying to torture yourself with jealousy._

 _I don't know what you're talking about._

 _Or_ who _I'm talking about?_

 _We're just friends._

 _Yeah right._

"Hamlet? Hamlet? Helloooo… Is anyone home in there?" A familiar voice jerked me back to reality.

"Horatio!" I gasped. My mind went into overdrive. All I could see was his face, his eyes, his lips. I could see the gap between his front teeth as they peered out of his lips which curved into a perfect crescent. And his eyes… his eyes melted into mine like chocolate fondue. I felt myself deflating like an unwhisked souffle.

"I should go," I stammered, and half-walked, half-ran away on stumbling legs.

I managed to make it to the dormitories, where I stood with my back to the door breathing heavily. _What was wrong with me?_ I took a deep breath. This was ridiculous. I was probably just tired from staying up to research uses of the Draught of Living Death. Speaking of, I really needed to work on that Potions essay. I relaxed. This was just what I needed. A few hours boring myself to death with the properties of moonstone to distract myself from these crazy thoughts. I grabbed my bag and headed to the library.

Miss Escrue gave me a severe look as I sat down, dumping pens, parchment, textbooks all over the desk. I pulled out a blank sheet of parchment and titled it "Moonstone: Properties and Uses" and began leafing through my Potions textbook. Okay, moonstones. Apparently they are a key ingredient in the Draught of Peace. I wrote down "Draught of Peace". Look at that. I was being so productive. I read some more. " _Moonstones are also useful in the manufacture of love potions."_ Well. That was interesting. I idly wondered about the limitations of love potions. Like, do they work on _anyone_? What if loving someone was completely against that person's nature? Like could I make the headmistress fall in love with me? Or I don't know… Horatio? I stood up abruptly. This was useless. I was never going to get anything done in this state. I needed a break. Just a quick walk around the castle grounds and I would be good to go. After this walk, I was going to be super productive and never think about kissing Horatio again.

Feeling invigorated, I set off. The sun was just starting to set and the air felt cool on my face. I was feeling much better… until I realized where I was going. Apparently involuntarily, my feet were taking me towards the lake... The lake where Ophelia and Horatio were probably having the time of their lives right now.

 _What are you doing!?_ my brain screamed. I slowed down but I couldn't seem to stop. My feet continued their purposeful journey towards that fateful place. I sat down suddenly under a huge oak tree in an effort to stop. My entire body was shaking. I leaned against the tree breathing heavily. _What was wrong with me?_

In the distance I could see a couple sitting by the lake. I wondered if it was Horatio and Ophelia. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw his perfectly shaped lips, his intoxicating eyes… But they weren't mine. Those lips were meant to brush over someone else's skin, those eyes to burn holes into someone else's face. Horatio belonged to someone else. Not just someone else. My best friend. I stood up abruptly and started back towards the castle, running as fast and far as I could.


	6. Desire is a Tricky Thing

Desdemona's POV

I hated Transfiguration. It sucked. Who had thought that this stupid subject was appropriate to teach to kids? It's not like I was going to become a professional transfigurator! Luckily, the sweet sound of the bell snapped me out of my thoughts, reminding me that this god-awful class was finally over.

Turning towards me, Professor Swytch said, "Desdemona, could you stay back for a second please? I just want to speak to you about something briefly."

"Yes of course Professor" I reluctantly replied to the professor. As much as I hated this class, I couldn't deny that Professor Lenore Swytch was one of the nicest people at Hogwarts.

"Listen Desdemona, I'm just gonna come straight out and say it. I think you need some serious help in this class. I'm afraid that if you don't get some sort of extra-help you'll fail this class."

"What?" I whispered. "What do you mean? I knew I wasn't doing to well, but at risk of failing? Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"I'm afraid it isn't."

"Oh."

I felt like crying. Why did school have to be so hard?

"So what do I have to do?" I asked quietly.

"Unfortunately, I don't have any spare time in my schedule to help you, but I can enlist the help of one my upper year students. Would that work for you?" Professor Swytch asked me.

"Uh, yeah, I guess that would work."

"Perfect! I was thinking of Benedick Saddleset. He's an amazing student, and I'm sure that he would be more than happy to help you."

The minute she uttered his name, my heart nearly stopped. Benedick Saddleset. That beautiful demon. I was not going to survive this class if he was the one tutoring me. He would probably make me fail even more. His good-looks and relentless teasing would be the end of me. But, there was no way of getting out of this. Professor Swytch wasn't going to take no for an answer, so I needed to suck it up and pray to god that Benedick was going to be merciful with his teasing.

"Ok. Are you going to speak to him or should I?" I asked.

"I'll speak to him next period. I'll tell him to come speak to you if he agrees. Now, you should head to you next class."

"Thank you very much Professor. I really appreciate it."

I pick up my books and walk out the room, trying to distract myself from the upcoming peril.


	7. In the Dead of the Night

Cleo's POV

It was 11:03 when I walked into the Herbology classroom. I shut the door behind me and looked around the room for Neville. I realized that he wasn't there yet and, slightly disappointed, I walked over to his desk and sat myself down on it to wait. It was rather warm in the room, so I removed my sweater, leaving myself wearing just ripped jeans and a lacy bralette that came down to just above the end of my ribcage. I sat with my legs dangling off the side of the desk and waited for Neville.

A few minutes later, I was startled by a sharp intake of breath from the other side of the room. I whipped my head around, and saw Neville standing by the door. His pupils were dilated. He strode swiftly over to me and stood between my legs, his eyes burning with desire. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me.

"I need you." I hadn't even realized the words had come out of my mouth until they were already gone. Had I really just said that? How would he react? I glanced nervously at him. His beautiful blue-green eyes were nearly black and a soft groan escaped his lips. I leaned into him and kissed him, more furiously than I ever had before. His hands found their way around my waist as he began to move with me. My nails dug into the back of his neck and he moaned into my mouth.

"Jesus, Cleo." He whispered. He started to kiss his way down my neck, moving his soft lips over every sensitive spot. A soft gasp escaped my lips as he reached the nape of my neck. He paused for a moment, then began to suck gently on the tender skin. My fists tangled themselves in his hair and I melted into him. Suddenly, without warning, he gently bit down. I let out a soft scream. He moved his mouth back up to mine.

"Hush love." He murmured.

"How the hell am I supposed to be quiet when you're doing THAT?"

He smiled and moved his mouth back down my neck.

"When I'm doing what?" He breathed into my skin. I gasped as he bit down again.

"THAT." It came out as more of a moan than a word. I felt him stiffen against me as I gripped his hair. He continued moving his lips downward until they were hovering above my chest. I could feel his warm breath through my bralette and my nipple hardened. I felt him pause, waiting for some sort of sign to continue moving forward. I arched my back into his mouth and let myself go.

"You're absolutely incredible Cleopatra."

We had been together almost an hour and lay together on the floor of the classroom. After about 45 minutes of heated kissing, we had both decided that we needed to stop, or else we wouldn't have been able to. Lying in his arms, enveloped in his warmth, I had never been happier. He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead and held me a little tighter. I never wanted to leave, but when the clock struck twelve, I knew it was time to go. I pulled myself off of him and stood up to put my sweater back on. Almost as soon as I was up, I felt his breath on the back my neck and his arms wrapped around me.

"Are you sure you have to go love?" he whispered. Every piece of my being was telling me to stay. Stay. Let yourself fall back into him. But my brain knew better. I turned to face him.

"I have a test first thing tomorrow morning" I said, in a fake stern voice. "And 'I was up late hooking up with my Herbology teacher' is not a very good excuse for failing a test."

He scrunched up his face in mock anger.

"Goodbye Neville." I leaned in as I said it, and placed a light kiss on his lips. I turned to go and walked out of the room, knowing if I looked back I wouldn't make it to my test the next morning.


End file.
